


Fourth times the charm (Because evidently we didn't get it the first several attempts)

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, but come back several times, future life, kind of, they both die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they meet it's accidental, and it takes three more tries to get the right ending. Or Gellert and Albus meet in several different lifetimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth times the charm (Because evidently we didn't get it the first several attempts)

**Author's Note:**

> I am still yet to see a fic or drabble like this for this pairing, so I have decided to submit besides, they need a happy ending even if it's a different life. And I claim no rights to the characters, all I have done is decided to try my hand at giving them a less depressing end.

The first time they meet, it’s on a muggle battlefield in the 9th century. One is saved by the other from a sword in the back, though he is killed soon after, along with his saviour. Never having once exchanging names. They were fighting for for the same side, and that’s all that mattered.

The second time time it’s in 1349. One of them had gotten infected with the plague, and had come for help. The other tried to help before he, himself got sick. They both died of the plague later that month.

The third time it’s 1899. And they are two boys with dreams for the future. They spend two months quite close. Then it all turned sour. Eventually they meet again, and one can’t kill the other. Years later, after the first has died, the second tries to do one last good thing, before he is killed. 

Their fourth incarnations meet in 2020. They smile and play the role of meeting for the first time, although both feel like they have met the other before. They fall in love and it isn’t until years later that, the first laughs and says “I think we finally got it right”. The second laughs and nods. When they finally die, they go together, holding hands.

The last time they meet it is on the mortal side of a river, and there are eight people there. All four reincarnations that met. The first incarnations exchange names, the second just talk for a while. The third apologize to each other before giving each other a hug. The last smile at the previous incarnations before giving each other a brief kiss. They all look at each other after a few minutes and nod. They all step up to the water's edge and board the boat waiting for them.


End file.
